


you get what you need

by orphan_account



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short but relatively happy ending, a year in the future.
Relationships: Bonnie Carlson & Jane Chapman & Renata Klein & Madeline Martha Mackenzie & Celeste Wright
Kudos: 8





	you get what you need

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this is a little sappy but fuck it i deserve a little corniness as reparations for the emotional rollercoaster bll put me through

Celeste was running late again, though this time with a good excuse. The road to Monterey was dangerous at night, sharply turned and slick with the rain that had been beating down for days. She parked her car and headed towards the restaurant with an umbrella in hand, watched water droplets bounce off the hoods of the cars she passed. When she stepped inside, she was greeted by warm air and the conversational sounds of dinner. Madeline was the first to spot Celeste, her eyes widening as she waved, still engaged in what appeared to be an intense conversation with Renata.

“No, no, you’re right, I think it’s just a matter of-- Celeste, thank God you’re here.” Madeline sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. “Everyone at this table is driving me crazy. Even Jane, who I know is politely judging me for having already drunk before I got here.” At this, Jane raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “Care for some wine?”

Celeste shook her head as she settled into the seat between Renata and Madeline, though she couldn’t help smiling.

“She’s drunk out of her mind,” Renata informed Celeste, rolling her eyes.

“I can see that.”

“I am not!” Madeline protested, who hastily set the wine glass down. It nearly spilled onto the table, but almost automatically, Jane reached out to steady it. “I feel fantastic, actually, I could still drive.”

“Maybe you’ll change your mind about that in the next fifteen minutes or so.”

“We’re eating soon, so I think we’ll be able to buy ourselves a bit of time before Madeline actually gets wasted.” Bonnie’s face tugged into a rare smile, nodding at Celeste in greeting. “Should we ask for more bread?”

Celeste basked in the company of her friends, who quarreled and laughed the whole meal through. She didn’t speak much, not knowing what to contribute to the discussion, content to just listen and pick at her food. Skye won the middle school spelling bee and Abigail was living on her own in San Francisco. Ziggy was one of the best players on his t-ball team, Amabella was working on a project for a science fair. All the women shared their pride of the children, who’d they all come to look after as their own, raised in five households together. They were Celeste’s best friends and truest family. Unwilling to separate, they dawdled at the restaurant for a couple more hours, conversation flowing as easily as the wine poured. Celeste and Jane exchanged glances, both knowing they’d be the ones driving the others home at the end of the night. Renata and Madeline hashed out gossip and current events, the competitive edge to their voices undermined by how they were grinning at each other. Looking properly exasperated, Bonnie turned to Celeste and began asking her questions about work.

“There are rumors that Schwab is looking for a new partner, now that Rogers is leaving,” said Celeste, referring to the law firm she was now working at. “And now that I’ve been working full-time for awhile, I’m hoping I’ll get the offer. Not that anything’s set in stone, of course. But there’s a good chance.” Soon tired of talking about herself, Celeste quickly turned the conversation to Bonnie’s life.

“Things are good,” Bonnie said slowly, sounding uncertain. “I’m adjusting.” She’d left Monterey for the larger part of a year to move back home to tie up any loose ends after her father’s death. Skye had stayed behind with Nathan but Madeline had been the one that took her in and looked after her in Bonnie’s absence. Bonnie had only been back for a few weeks, but the group welcomed her back into their circle as if no time had passed at all.

Celeste nodded. “It’s only natural that you need some time to get settled here again. Do you find anything has changed since you left?”

At her words Bonnie paused, clearly mulling over an answer. “Some stuff has. New shops and markets have opened since I left. But the people are exactly the same.” Her expression was unreadable. “I haven’t decided if that’s a good or bad thing. But maybe,” Bonnie glanced across the table at Jane attempting to mediate the now-heated debate between Renata and Madeline, “Maybe mostly good.”

Celeste followed her gaze, smiling. “I think so too.”

They all had to go home eventually. Bonnie wanted to be home in time to say goodnight to Skye, Renata and Celeste had emails piling up, Madeline was drunk, and Jane was exhausted. They piled into their respective cars, except Jane and Celeste, who were driving Renata and Madeline home. In the dark parking lot, they said their goodbyes and embraced one another before parting ways. Celeste squeezed Bonnie’s shoulder and gently reminded her to call if she needed anything. Renata wasn’t nearly as drunk as Madeline, just pleasantly tipsy. She clasped Jane’s hand in hers and earnestly thanked her for the ride home before walking up the stairs to her house. They drove to Celeste’s house, empty as the twins were at a sleepover. Madeline was groggy when they woke her up and guided her into the house.

“I just don’t want her home alone like this,” Celeste explained to Jane as they eased her onto the couch. “And it’s Nathan’s week with Chloe anyway.”

“I think you made the right call.” Jane shook out a blanket and draped it over Madeline. “I should probably get going now.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay, if you want,” replied Celeste. She switched off the lights, darkness falling over the room. A lamp in the kitchen glowed dimly. “In case you’re not ready to go home yet.”

Jane smiled, her face soft in the dark. “Thanks.”

Celeste nodded and took this as acceptance, moving to the kitchen to fix them both some tea. She returned with two steaming mugs, handing one to Jane.

“How are you?” asked Celeste.

Jane set her mug down on a coaster, sighing. “Really, really busy. Ever since I got promoted to manager at the aquarium it’s been so chaotic.”

“But you like the work you’re doing still?”

“Absolutely,” replied Jane with a shy smile. “It’s nice to feel like I’m actually working for something and not just to pay the bills.”

They talked a good hour more before Jane finally headed home and Madeline woke up in a daze.

“What?” began Madeline, trying to sit up before promptly lying down again and wincing. “Jesus, that’s one hell of a hangover. How much did I drink?”

“Just a bottle or two,” Celeste lied, handing her a glass of water and an Advil. “It’s almost 11:00 now. Everyone else is home, it’s just the two of us here.”

“Oh, good.” Madeline took the pill and water, then spoke again. “I’m sorry you had to look after me, you’re an angel for doing so.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” Celeste said, really meaning it. “What else are friends for?” She’d long ago lost count of all the times Madeline had saved her, couldn’t imagine even coming close to repaying her friend for all her kindness. It made her happy to be of help to Madeline, even if it was just in little ways like this. 

Madeline bit her bottom lip and Celeste knew she was already scheming a way to return the favor later. “Well, still. I appreciate it very much.” Celeste joined her on the couch, wrapping an arm around Madeline.

“Stay the night if you need. I’m serious, I’d love the company.”

Madeline very reluctantly acquiesced and Celeste got the guest room ready for her. She knew the other woman wasn’t one to easily accept hospitality of any sort, as if it meant owing someone a debt. She found some pajamas that were more than a size too big for Madeline’s petite frame and set them on the bed.

Madeline didn’t want to sleep and Celeste didn’t want to leave her yet. Neither willing to turn the other away, they just laid together on the guest bed, staring at the ceiling in companionable silence until they both fell asleep.

Celeste awoke to Madeline prodding her the next morning, the smell of eggs and coffee wafting from the kitchen.

“I made us breakfast,” announced Madeline, moving across the room to open the blinds. The sky was still grey, just beginning to stir and fade to blue. “Sorry for waking you up so early. I know it’s the weekend but wasn’t entirely sure what your plans were for today so I decided to err on the side of safety.”

Celeste was already getting up, throwing a robe on over her pajamas. “You didn’t have to cook anything.”

“Oh, I know,” Madeline said breezily as she left the room. “I wanted to.” But Celeste knew that this was her way of saying thanks for the night before.

Madeline’s omelettes were cooked to perfection, something straight out of a Martha Stewart cookbook, garnish and all. Over breakfast they talked about things like the kids’ school, work, and Celeste listened to Madeline rant for awhile. How Nathan had been shirking his responsibilities as a father since he and Bonnie divorced. How her and Ed’s divorce was taking too long to finalize. How Harper had been nothing but hostile to her ever since Madeline joined the parent-teacher board. They were trivial affairs but Celeste found them entertaining enough, nearly choking on her coffee at a few outrageous comments Madeline made.

They stood on the wood deck outside to watch the sunrise even though it was cold, a knit blanket wrapped around them as Madeline leaned on Celeste’s shoulder. It was moments like these that made Celeste awestruck at how beautiful and happy life could be after so many dark years, and grateful for how much love there was around her. When Madeline finally had to go, they exchanged hugs and goodbyes and Celeste stood in the driveway to see her best friend off, waving and revelling in the feeling of being free.


End file.
